Time Warp
by Rey221
Summary: A group of people from the past must band together to help save the galaxy along side the Master Chief. AU, more inside
1. New Mombassa

A/N: This is the forth fanfic I have written and I hope this will be to your liking. It will continue where I left off in Time Net (my first fanfic, look at my stories in my profile). I suggest that you read that first so that you wont be confused. Well anyways please review and otherwise enjoy this story. (Also it is recommended to read the Halo series books to get some of the stuff or characters like Kelly and Dr. Halsey)

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or any of the character but I do own my original characters.

Chapter 1: New Mombassa

_In the future there are wars. In human history wars have been fought and have been lost or won. Of the millions of wars fought since the first stick or stone was thrown from the hand of ancient man none has compared to Human-Covenant war that has been fought (or will be fought) in the 24th century. In the future an allied force of aliens will want exterminate us, using their advanced technology they are close to that goal. But a small hope in the darkness shines bright. One man is pushed to his limits to save his race from total annihilation, he will have face many obstacles and perils. But he will not face them alone… A band of 4 ordinary people plus two unusual people from the past will come to the future to help this one man save the galaxy from certain destruction. This is their story…_

Ocean waves hit the rocks, the sound echoed through the canyon. The salty ocean air blew over the bodies of unusually dressed people. The air whipped up the hair of a tall blonde women, she stirred then lifted her head up. She looked confused as she looked at the scene before her. All her friends lay there knocked out and she was lying in an unknown beach. She remembered being in the temple, on the edge of death at the hands of the flood, and then she felt herself disappear into a void and now her she was on a beach. Her legs wobbled as she stood up, her full frame creaked as she stretched her muscles. The rest of the group woke up as Elaine stood staring at the sea. They all stood up and looked around at the surreal setting before them.

"Weren't we in a temple," Chris said as he spread his hand over his face.

"Yeah we were but something happened," Dr. Halsey said. Elaine looked around the landscape, until she spotted the hazy outline of skyscrapers.

"Look it's a city," Elaine said pointing towards the buildings

"Oh my, I know where we are," Dr. Halsey said

"So where are we?" Jay said

"We're in New Mombassa," Kelly interrupted

"Don't you mean Mombassa?" James said

"No were in New Mombassa, in the year 2552," Dr. Halsey said in awe

"What are you talking about?" Elaine said

"Did we mention that we're from the future," Kelly said

"What?" Chris said.

"Let me explain, Kelly and me are from the year 2552, we somehow ended up in the temple when we landed our spaceship," Dr. Halsey said. The group looked confused at Dr. Halsey but she held her hands up to calm everyone down.

"Don't worry I'll explain more once we get to the city," Dr. Halsey said. She started walking with everyone behind her.

"Wow everything look different," Elaine said to Dr. Halsey as she stared out of the car window. The African city boasted futuristic architecture and automobiles; everything was different from her city back in 2005. Once they arrived in the city they rented a car, now they were now heading to something Dr. Halsey called the UNSC headquarters.

"So can you explain to me what UNSC is," Elaine asked

"The UNSC is the United Nations Space Command," Dr. Halsey explained

"So explain to us again on how you ended up in 2005," Chris said

"Ok let me start from the beginning. You see right now we are fighting a war, between us humans and a group of aliens called the covenant. Since we started fighting them we have been losing almost all of our space empire. Only Earth is left and we have a big chance of losing that. Even worse is that the covenant has discovered ancient super weapons left behind by a race of technologically advanced beings. The weapon is capable of destroying all sentient beings in the galaxy. But the covenant thinks it will bring about a religious journey of sorts. Well anyways during the war Kelly and me got into a ship and went into slipspace with a piece of a stone that has curious properties. Something went haywire and we ended up in that temple 1000 yrs before 2005. We stayed in and out of cryogenic freezing since, until we found ya'll."

"Wow that a lot of stuff to take in," Elaine said

"Hey what's slipspace?" Chris asked

"It a different dimension from ours, in it the laws of einsteinium physics don't apply, we use it to travel to different parts of space," Dr. Halsey explained

"Wow that amazing," Chris said

"Any other questions?" Dr Halsey asked

"Yeah I have one, do we have any hope of saving our asses?" James asked

"Yes we do, we have a plan," she said with a smile. She stopped the car as she parked in front of UNSC headquarters.


	2. Evil Aliens

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Time warp, I don't really have anything to say, other than to please review.

Chapter 2: Evil Alien Bastards

October 20, 2552 (Military Calendar)

Unknown Time

UNSC East Africa Headquarters

New Mombassa, Kenya

Dr. Halsey stood at the front desk waiting for the security guard to finish the phone call with an unknown person. The guard was still talking but he looked up at Dr. Halsey, raised his eyebrow and continued to talk but in a muffled tone. After a chuckle and a smile the guard hung up the phone and looked back to the doctor but this time with a scowl on his face.

"This is a restricted area so please state your business," the guard said officially

"I am Dr. Catharine Halsey, I need to see Admiral Jacobs," she said

"Sorry ma'am but he has been moved to Songnam. You'll have to talk to Admiral Hitawo, the new head," the guard said with a calmer tone

"Can you bring him up on the horn?" Halsey said

"Hold on," the guard said as he typed on the computer. A screen appeared out of a hole in the front desk and stern looking Japanese man flashed on the screen. The guard typed some more on the keyboard and audio suddenly came in crystal clear clarity from an unknown speaker.

"Yes, Yes what is so important that my work had to be interrupted," the admiral said in a slight Japanese accent. Dr. Halsey waved at the screen and the admiral eyes went wide with surprise.

"Dr. Halsey… we thought…you went missing… its been so long since I've seen you," he said with slight surprise and pleasure.

"Sorry, we'll catch up later but I have some pressing and surprising matter that we need to talk first," she said with a serious tone. The admiral got the message and he told gestured that he understood.

"Come on up and invite your friends from the waiting room to come as well," he said with a cheerful smile

"How… you never fail to amaze me Toshiro," she said. The screen smoothly lowered back down into the desk. The guard handed her six unlimited access cards and pointed to the elevators to the left.

"Go to the top floor that's where the admirals office is," She smiled a silent thanks and walked off to find her friends.

The elevator opened with a quiet hiss, the riders walked out into a small open forum with an unknown type of architecture. The architecture reminded Elaine of a mix of modern and Greek architecture. Dr. Halsey walked up to the secretary's desk and told her who she was. The secretary led them into a posh, large office with a small Asian man sitting at a mahogany desk.

"Come please, sit down," he said motioning them to sit.

"Thanks for seeing us Admiral Hitawo," Elaine said as she sat down

"No problem for friends of Dr. Halsey's," he said, "So what is it that you needed to talk about,"

"Its about me being missing all these months, I have a long story to go with it," Dr. Halsey said. She started to tell him all about landing in the temple and finding a T-shaped key, being frozen for a thousand years, battling the flood, and finally ending up in New Mombassa.

"That's very hard to believe, Dr. Halsey," the admiral said, "Is there anyway of showing me any evidence?"

"How about this," Chris said as she took out the T-shaped object and the silicon cube out of his pack and handed it to the Admiral.

"Dr. Halsey, if the covenant even remotely suspect that this is your possession, they will do anything to get this object," the admiral said with a worried tone, "You need to take that to ONI as soon as you can. So I suggest you do that right now."

"Where's the office at?" Dr. Halsey asked

"Its in the basement next to the war room," the admiral said.

"Ok I'll take the objects there, but I'll leave everyone here except for Chris because of the security liability," Dr. Halsey said. "When I get back we'll talk more about how we got here and how you all can get back, I promise,"

"Go ahead Catherine, you have a green light on going into the office, I'll let them know about your arrival," he said. Dr. Halsey and Chris got up and left, little did they know that this was going to be the last time they would see each other for a long time.

As soon as Dr. Halsey left the admiral start asking questions about the past and about every detail on the temple and time travel. He became fascinated about the travel and details of the temple. He said he would look and see if they could send a team to investigate this temple, as it was lost track of after hundreds of years. But he asked them to promise not to tell anyone about time travel or anything to do with that. They all agreed to that and they started to ask questions of their own. They fired questions at the admiral and he answered them quickly, soon they grew to understand what was going on with the war between the covenant and humans. They talked more about human technology and how it has progressed, and how history was settled. The admiral told them about human history since the year 2010. They became amazed on how fast but on how little thing remained or changed. After a while the group grew restless when Dr. Halsey still didn't show up.

"What taking so long?" Jay asked

"It takes a while for ONI to process items that special," the admiral commented

"Admiral, I have a question, when can I go back to the field?" Kelly asked

"Don't worry about it Kelly, I'll arrange everything once Dr. Halsey returns," he said. Suddenly there was frantic knocking at the door. The admiral opened the door and started to talk silently with his secretary.

"Damm!" he screamed suddenly "Shit!"

"What's going on admiral," Elaine said as the admiral threw open the cabinet. An alarm sounded in the distance as a voice came over the PA saying, "This is not a drill."

The window suddenly darkened as a ship passes over the building and continued towards the center of the city. The ship resembled the description the admiral described as a Covenant capital ship. The admiral threw a type of vest at Elaine and at everyone else.

"Put it on you'll need it, the covenant has just passed through our defenses and are now landing in the city," he said as he put a helmet and a vest on. He took out and handed helmets to everyone.

"Hey James open the box and hand the pistols out to everyone," the admiral said as he handed a metal box to James. James nodded as he took opened the box and handed out M6 pistols to everyone. The admiral also handed out clips to everyone as he outlined a plan so they could get to safety.

"We need to get to the war room in the basement in order to get to safety, since the elevators are shut down when the alarms go off we'll need to use the stairs. The covenants are sure to be in the way so we'll need to make a trip to the armory in the 20th floor,"

"I'll lead the way," Kelly said as everyone else nodded. The group went out the door leaving the scene that was unfolding outside the UNSC building.

A/N: I just stopped where in Halo 2 the covenant are landing in New Mombassa and start their campaign of taking over the city. I have made a decision to separate Chris and Dr. Halsey from the rest of the group but they will be a part of another storyline within the story. So I hope you liked the story and I'm sure that you will review and let me know that anything needs to be changed or added.


End file.
